Misunderstood
by Runadaemon
Summary: A continuation of 'Cherry Kisses'. SxM What happened the day after Mizuki's little experiment? Just a funny little followup.


Misunderstood

By Runadaemon

Continuation to Cherry Kisses

It was the morning after Mizuki had 'tortured' Sano. The two room mates were late to breakfast, but there wasn't anyone willing to enter their room to wake them. When they finally emerged, Sano looked very sleep-deprived and Mizuki looked _very_ happy. At 'his' huge grin, the boys at the table shuddered, remembering what they'd overheard.

"Good Morning! Did everyone have a good night? I know I did!" Mizuki cheerfully declared. She took her seat without the slightest qualm and took note of the glances that her words made the other boys shoot Sano with. "What's wrong? Did something happen? You all look sort of...guilty."

Everyone jumped and once again glanced at Sano. Noe spoke up first. "S-sooo, Sano, how do you feel?" Sano glared at him for a minute before digging into his food and muttering, "I don't feel too great. Mizuki was really...forceful last night."

The four boys immediately got nosebleeds while Kayashima merely turned red. Even he didn't sense any misunderstanding. At this odd reaction, Mizuki paused in wolfing down her food. "Are you guys all right?" 'His' brow furrowed and he reached out to touch Nakatsu's forehead to see if he had a fever. Unlike usual, Nakatsu paled and leaned back until he fell out of his seat. Mizuki jumped up and ran over to him.

"Oh wow! Nakatsu I think you should see the doctor! You really do look bad now. You're all pale and sweating. What's wrong?" Sano curiously leaned forward so that he could watch this. It wasn't everyday that Nakatsu ran from being able to touch Mizuki.

"I-I'm f-f-fine! I do need to-to talk to you though. Umm, maybe after school." He stood up and ran to clear his plate. When he came back he sat down again, though he really wanted to leave. They all felt that they should apologize to Sano for not helping him last night, but weren't sure how to do it. So breakfast was a bit...quiet.

Finally, on their way to school, Nakatsu broke down and started crying. "Saaaaannnnoooooo! I'm so very sorrrrryyyyy! I know I should've helped you but I was just too scared! Please forgive meeeee!" He sobbed. Soon every one was holding on to Sano, begging him to forgive them and telling him how brave he was. Sano was freaked out.

"Uhh. I-It's fine really. I'll be fine. There isn't any permanent damage, after all. Don't worry about it. I was silly for calling for help over something so easy." Sano cast a pleading look at Mizuki, who jumped in to save him.

"Yeah, look you guys, I'm the one who was torturing Sano.I'm the one that made you all promise not to interrupt! And look at him now! He'll be all better and ready to go at it again tonight! Isn't it great?" She gave a bright smile and everyone latched onto Sano for dear life. He was the only one not scared, though he paled a bit at the thought of doing it _again_, tonight.

Mizuki noticed (finally) that everyone was scared. Of _her!_ "Why are you so scared of me?" 'His' question brought tears to their eyes again, and they all shook their heads. Finally, Nakatsu stood up straight and looked 'him' in the eye. "We overheard alot of what you two were doing. I'm afraid that you're a little too forceful for me after all Mizuki. I-I'm really sorry but I've found that I don't care for you as much as I thought." He bowed down repeatedly.

"You overheard us?" 'His' head cocked to the side in annoyance for a moment before clearing up with a smile. "In that case, do you all want to join in tonight? It's really fun to see the look on Sano's face during, and even after! You really oughta see it." They all paled and Nakao actually fainted. Nakatsu caught him and hefted him onto his shoulder. They all found places to be suddenly and they scattered.

Later, they all met up without Sano and Mizuki. Nakatsu turned to his roommate and asked the question everyone was scared to know the answer to. "Was he really enjoying it that much?" Kayashima was paler than normal, and his face was hidden behind his hair. "M-Mizuki was genuinely happy we knew, and honestly wanted us to participate. Sano was honestly queasy after hearing they would be doing it again tonight, and was looking forward to it, a little bit. I think I'm going to be sick!" He ran out of their room and into the bathroom where he was promptly indisposed.

"Oh man. They're both sick. Oh man, oh man, oh man that is just wrong." Everyone started muttering that basic sentiment and couldn't think straight until they heard a knock on the door. The looks on their faces were like deer caught in headlights and they stared at the door in horror, seeing that they hadn't locked it. "Hello? Are you guys in there? I'm about to start up with Sano again, if you want to join! Feel free okay? You guys?" Their voices were caught in their throats and they listened until they heard Mizuki enter his room. They remained silent so they heard when Mizuki yelled out. "SANO! Get back here! I'll ty you up again! SANO!"

"HEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" And they all fainted.

Runa's Note: I really want to apologize first. I finished this story like two days after I posted the other one but I left it to rot on my laptop. IM SO SORRY! Second of all, I was actually going to clear up the misunderstanding in this but it was just funnier to leave it as it was. I'm sorry Kiya-Chan! I didn't mean to lie to you! I'm sorry Sobs in shame>


End file.
